


S.M. Remix, ft.Ella Enchanted

by Random_DATA



Series: Movie Mashups [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Character Death, Deception, Ella Enchanted AU, Griselda gets bad rep, Lies, Roland gets good rep, Sorry Not Sorry, Sugar Plum Fairy gets bad rep, them side characters tho, this story is just very mixed up, unreliable facts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_DATA/pseuds/Random_DATA
Summary: Marianne was born to be a raging spitfire, uncontrollable, wild, and untamed.That is until the Sugar Plum Fairy gave her the gift of obedience, making her at everyone's mercy.(Alternative title: Return Gift Policy)Hiatus: I had a whole summary, elaborate plot-lines, and everything written down. I have a horrible memory, and despite this story coming from inside my own head, for the life of me, I knew I would never be able to remember all of it. Hence the writing everything down part. Now here comes the kicker. I lost it. All of it.So unfortunately, this guy's on hold until I can find my "story/scribbles/various ideas/miscellaneous bullhonkey" notebook





	1. Marianne's Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Despite the hiatus...

Marianne was an only child, her mother having died at child birth.

 

Her father was devastated, and the baby was left alone in a room, while servants tended to the body and the grieving husband.  
A window nearby was left opened, from which a mystical blue light cautiously floated in.

 

It drifted near the baby, seemingly delighted to see it more than full of life. The baby frowned deeply, struggling to snatch the sparkle in front of it's face, but just as her tiny fist closed upon it, it transformed into a graceful old fairy. With flowing blue hair that held the many stars in the night sky, and shimmering glass blue wings. The wrinkles were minimal, but suggested centuries of happiness, the being raised her slender long fingers and picked up the babe in her arms.  
A twinkle of a laugh, and she twirled gently, causing the baby's frown to disappear.

It gurgled happily with the fairy and reached out to touch the stars.

 

"Oh! Ouch!" The fairy giggled. The child had grabbed a fistful of her hair and was tugging it happily, having caught some of the stars in her fist. "Grabby little girl aren't you?" She cooed.

In an attempt to free her hair, the fairy wiggled it's fingers distractedly, hoping the child would reach out and grab her fingers. Thankfully it worked, unfortunately it backfired as well.  
The baby had brought the fingers to her mouth and chomped down. It would've hurt had the child had teeth. "Oh no... You're hungry aren't you? You poor poor child... To have lost your mother..."

 

"Sugar Plum?"

The fairy turned, facing another women but of younger age and the human species with auburn wild hair. "Ah! Griselda! It is so nice to see you... I wish we could have met sooner, under different circumstances..."

"It's alright, I understand. But why are you here? You could get caught! Or worse!"

"I'm here for the child and my grandson...Tell me. How does he fare?"

"It's bad. Real bad. He truly loved her..."

"I know," a single tear escaped the fairy's eye as she whispered her words... Distant as she may be with her family, her grandson's loss was still a part of her pain. "What do you wish for the child?"

"Well... I imagine she will be needed most by her father... He's... He is.. Truly devastated."

Sugar Plum's heart ached for her grandson. She remembered the day she held him in her arms, just like she held his daughter now, and gave him his gift. Her eyes welled up as she spoke, "please, child listen always to those who speak to you, be obedient for your father surly loves you no matter how much he grieves."

 

And so the spell was cast, the gift given.

 

The fairy laid the baby back down in it's cradle. "Did he name her yet?"

"Her dying wish was for the child to be named Marianne..."

 

Sugar Plum smiled softly, "Marianne..." her hand stroked the baby's cheek, "this is a charm that's been passed down many, many generations... and it has a strong connection to me. Should you ever need my help, I will always come to your aid as long as you wear it."  
As she spoke a delicate silver chain materialized around the child's wrist, a single pink charm hangs, glowing faintly with it's own mystical light. It was shaped as a single tear, held into shape by fanciful silver tendrils.

 

Then Plum transformed into a glowing blue light and zipped past the window.

* * *

 

 

 

In the morning Marianne's father was found dead, his grief weighing heavy upon his heart, it failed to beat.

Griselda felt sorry for his orphan child and took her in, despite already having two other daughters.


	2. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Maxine and Lakeesha
> 
> A brat and a sociopath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Animal cruelty, Description of Death via. Compacting,

Maxine was three years older than Marianne, while Lakeesha only had one year above her.

 

Months after her father's death, they moved into a remote village, far far away in the middle of nowhere. Griselda was scarcely seen by her daughters, leaving them to their own devices. For the first few years a maid was hired to feed and care for the children, but just as soon as Marianne turned three, she too disappeared.

Maxine was isolated, hating it when her younger sisters wanted her attention. She was focused solely on why her mother wasn't around any more. For as long as she could remember, Griselda had always been there to care for her. But when Lakeesha was born, she began seeing less of her, and now with Marianne's arrival, not only did her housing conditions change, but Griselda seemed to have disappeared altogether. It didn't take long before she began hating her siblings very presence.  
From her point of view Griselda was gone because they were born.

 

Lakeesha on the other hand was curious. From her baby years all she could remember was her sister's hate, so she grew to understand that Maxine needed solitude, and that she needed to be impartial to avoid unwanted attention. However with the arrival of Marianne, came endless possibilities. Lakeesha was delighted to finally meet another child close to her age. She would marvel at the baby, staring and poking at her. But when unsupervised, she explored the many emotions of Marianne, making her cry in anger or in pain. Sometimes on the rare occasion Lakeesha felt the need to make Marianne laugh or cry, but in the end she quickly grew tired and played with bugs instead. She found that the mature bug was much more entertaining then the drooling drab babe.

Whenever Marianne displayed a new skill, like crawling or walking, Lakeesha immediately took interest in her and played around with the extent of her abilities. In a way Marianne grew stronger because of her sister, despite the tears shed and the pain inflicted.

Maxine began following Griselda outside the house when she turned the ripe age of six, and was seen as rarely as Marianne saw Griselda.

 

Lakeesha began growing an interest in the outside world, often followed by Marianne. While Lakeesha learned more about her limitations and the difference between herself and Marianne, Marianne realized how much she enjoyed being outside. 

Being carefree children they got along mildly, Lakeesha watching from the shade as her sister ran about, jumping and dancing and generally moving her limbs as much as possible. 

 

When Lakeesha turned five and Marianne four, they both gained basic speech, although Lakeesha always proved to be much smarter by some miracle. It was around this time when Lakeesha surmised that Marianne had the gift of obedience, and similarly it was around that time when Marianne realized that she very much hated her sister. When she was young and naive, she mistook Lakeesha's curiosity as sisterly bonding, a way for her to be included in all that Lakeesha did. But now, as Lakeesha ordered her around more and more, she learned the hard way about the truth. Growing up was difficult. And truth was rarely pretty.

 

The first time Marianne killed another creature was probably when she began rebelling.

 

Lakeesha had gotten bored with live beasts, watching them slowly starve to death was somewhat entertaining. But she found that she enjoyed making multiple mice starve, that way she got to see them kill each other. She noted that the mice were more smart and consequently more dangerous, plus they were easy to trap in small jars.

  
But on a sunny afternoon, sitting in the flowing flower field behind their home, chin resting on her palms, she felt the need to try something new. She told Marianne to catch her another mouse. Marianne was as silent on her feet as a cat and had senses sharp enough to catch wild beasts, she had been doing this for a good three years now (if not more). She could even pluck birds from the sky, or catch a rabbit as it frequented it's burrow. It wasn't long before Marianne stood before her, squirming mouse in hand.  
Lakeesha watched as it squirmed, trying to claw or bite at it's captor's hand but to no avail. Marianne had already learned long ago how to secure the small beasts properly.

In a very uninterested tone she said, "squeeze it."

Marianne gave it the smallest of squeezes, at the time she was still innocent. She didn't realize what her sister truly wanted... What her sister really was. She still stood there, chest puffed out, proud to have caught the mouse as a gift to her sister, a proof of their bond. Marianne was still smiling.

Lakeesha wasn't amused by Marianne's actions and slowly let the next few words fall from her lips, "squeeze it as hard as you can, and don't ever stop until your hands have clenched into a perfect solid fist."

 

And that was when the world changed.

At first Marianne was confounded, confused, and momentary struck dumb. She knew that something was wrong. And as she watched her fingers curl up tighter and tighter around the mouse, she could feel a panic rise. "Ah... Lakeesha... What... What's happening? Why... Why can't I stop?"

She laid upon the boulder and continued to watch, rapt with attention.

"Lakeesha... Please...I. I don't want to do this anymore..."

When she didn't answer, Marianne began to fight it, fight her gift, fight the command she was given. She didn't know, couldn't understand why this was happening. Her sister.. Her friend and only companion... The mouse was squealing, crying, trashing about and fighting to break free. It was going to die for sure if she continued clenching.

The first stage passed just as soon as the mouse had forcibly excreted and pissed, Marianne's entire arm began to shake with effort as she had finally managed to completely stop her movements. Breathing labored, sweat began to form after only a few seconds, but as her hold on control slipped, Marianne cried out a final desperate plea. "Lakeesha! It's dying! It's dying and I can't stop it! Please! Help me! Take it away form me! **Just make it stop!** " 

 

The tears came fast and hard, Marianne used her other hand to try and pry her clenched hand open, clawing at it desperately, drawing blood.

"Oh, just kill it already!"

 

_SQUILCH_

 

Blood dripped down her fist and onto the ground...

Marianne couldn't look away, her fist was bloodied, the mouse popping like a small water balloon in her hand. Squished organs were squeezed between her fingers and broken bones cutting into her hand... She could see one of it's popped eyeballs hanging lose before falling to the ground... The skull crushed beyond recognition between the underside of her thumb and the side of her index finger.

As her fist began to shake, Marianne's blood ran cold as everything she had ever known fell away in an instant. The tears were slow but heavy. Each drop signifying another shatter upon her reality.

She would never forget what she saw when she looked up into her sister's eyes.

 

Satisfaction.

 

Marianne saw satisfaction in Lakeesha's eyes. As she stood there, with her bloodied fist and tears running down her cheeks, her dear old sister was lazing on a rock like everything was better than okay. Like she had received a gift, or won a contest, or...or...or.

 

 

 

 

Then she punched her.

Punched her so hard that Lakeesha fell of her rock and had a good dark purple bruise for a good long while.

 

Throwing whatever remains she held in her hand, Marianne ran back home, hiding in the dark storage room. Cradling and rocking herself as the rest of her tears emptied out.

 

It was well more than hours after the day had ended before she would recover from her stupor.  
And only seconds later till she was completely transformed and fully reforged.

 

Marianne was still, only four.


	3. Just the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief overview of Marianne's mundane life before her journey began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : fairly boring?

"Ma'am, I've found her!"

 

"Ah! So that's where the little devil was hiding!"

 

When Marianne opened the door of her hiding place, she found herself face to face with Griselda and Maxine.

Usually Griselda made breakfast and left with Maxine early in the morning. Marianne thought herself unlucky to bump into her after yesterday's events...

She vowed with all her might that she would never ever be in the presence of Lakeesha. But what happened between them was (and will always be) a secret.

 

Which meant that according to Griselda, Marianne had been the only person who could've hurt Lakeesha. Hands on her hips, she asked sternly, "tell me who hit Lakeesha."

Marianne clenched her fists.

They trembled as she remembered what happened the last time they clenched. Angry tears threatened to spill, but she was tired of crying. Tired of listening. Tired of being naive and most of all, tired of being the perfect good little sister. She raised her head and proudly proclaimed, "I did."

 

Maxine smirked behind Griselda's shoulder. Griselda frowned. "Why?"

"I thought she deserved it."

"Marianne... She has a horrible bruise on her face! And her dress was horribly torn! She's got scratches on her arms and legs!"

"She fell off a rock when I punched her in the face."

 

The aging mother let a mouthful of air escape her. "Marianne! Lakeesha is your sister! How could you!? You can't just go around punching whom so ever you please!"

Maxine tapped her mother on the shoulder, "Ma'am I'm sorry but we **really** must get going, wouldn't want to be late would we?"

"No... Of course not... Marianne. This isn't over. From now I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from hitting any of your sisters. And please... Look after Lakeesha. Make sure she gets better."

 

As Griselda moved to the door Marianne was forced to make her way to Lakeesha's room.

So much for staying away from her...

 

The day went by surprisingly uneventful, Lakeesha didn't speak much on account of the horrible bruise on her cheek. Marianne didn't doubt she would devise a plan to take revenge. 

Of course when she could speak again, Marianne became her personal maid. Cleaning the entire house thoroughly and 'as fast as humanly possible'. Cooking food to perfection, Marianne nearly avoided burning herself countless times. And if she was free, Lakeesha made Marianne kill more rodents.

 

It hurt her the first five times, then eventually... She got over it...

When she went to bed after having washed the blood off her hands, she had reminded herself that animals die all the time. We eat the meat, so someone had to kill it right? In this way Marianne found herself attuned to nature, and often day dreamed. She was more knowledgeable about it than even Lakeesha, who took pride in being an intellectual.

 

Her sister tried to push her past many breaking points, but killing that mouse when she was still so young was probably the only thing that really affected her.

She realized that she could spit venom with her words, but refrained from doing so. It was easier to roll with the punches. Ever since that punch Lakeesha had been ordering Marianne about, draining her energy and tiring her out. So in order to avoid escalation, Marianne just did as she was told.

 

Griselda never noticed anything since she was so tired that Maxine had to practically drag her back home. The mother left home as early as possible leaving a large and heavy breakfast. Which was good for Lakeesha perhaps, but Marianne quickly found out that she needed to eat more in order to have enough energy to carry out her designated tasks.

 

It took Marianne less than a year to be an efficient and excellent cook (hard to avoid since she was asked to make it perfectly every time). She was fit, light on her feet, and an extremely good hunter. Since being able to run, Lakeesha had fun pushing her limits, and catch small fast and crafty animals was the best way. Marianne could remember that even after falling multiple times, she physically couldn't stop trying to catch mice until Lakeesha had spared her or she actually caught one. 

But now, she was an expert, aware of all the creatures around her. She was easily able to catch them bare handed. Marianne learned quite a lot from her sister.

 

She learned to hold her tongue, learned to be smart, efficient, energy conserving, and also the perfect maid. When she had reached the age of seven she had transformed her entire room.

She had used all her fancy frilly frocks as stuffing for a thick burlap sack. She left her more simple garments alone needing something presentable to wear. Then took her unused baby blankets and made it a habit to wrap it around her knuckles as she punched the bag. She hid the bag in her closet along with the wraps, she didn't doubt that Lakeesha would tell her to do outrageous things with it if she found out. In wouldn't be past to order Marianne to punch it till her bones were exposed at the knuckles...

 

As the years progressed, Lakeesha became more terrifying. She became emotionless, even when ordering Marianne around or torturing the animals Marianne caught. She would began to open them up, dissect them and separate serval organs. She tried many times to do it while the beast was still alive so she could see it's muscles and organs move and twitch.

She became withdrawn. Tired of her every day boring life of being stuck at home in the middle of nowhere. She once ordered Marianne to keep walking, and never stopping for a single second, until she saw another person.

She had walked well during the entire day and continued on late into the night. By the time Griselda had found her, Marianne was extremely hungry and thirsty. She wasn't tired, but her feet still had horrific blisters. Lakeesha tried doing this only twice before she turned six.

 

Life was mundane, Lakeesha slowly retreated into her room and stayed there. She left Marianne alone most times. Except for the occasional room cleaning and assistance with her experiments.

Years trickled by.

 

Marianne and Lakeesha stuck in a box while Maxine and Griselda left for work.

 

There were no more surprises. And Marianne thought that nothing would ever change...

 

 

We all know how that turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear next chapter will have so much good stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> ON HIATUS.


End file.
